Secret Identity
by CDisthename
Summary: Annabeth's a fan of the Olympic gold medalist Percy Jackson. Instead of admiring him from a distance like a normal fan,she transfers to his school in New York. An all boys school. How long will it take for everyone to figure out her identity?
1. gates to hades

High school.

I rushed through the busy streets,knocking over trash cans and garden gnomes. I didn't have any more money to pay the taxi driver so walking a mile was the best option. A lovely granny flipped the birdy at me and _almost_ ran over my suitcase. Its wheels broke off,but I managed to lug it in front of my new school. I double checked the map.

"Go..ga..goo...forget it." I put the map back in my pocket. Newyork's confusing even with the arrows.

The letters somehow decided to rearrange itself. Don't know what that means? Good. I don't like to talk about it to just anybody.

I crinkled my nose at the sight. Girls? What were they doing in front of those gates? Fron a distance,there was two colassal steel gates with fancy cursive letters in the middle of the both of them. The two gates were binded together with thick chains with a lock.

At least two hundred girls were screaming,crying,holding posters up with names on it. A couple girls tried climbing over the gates and fell half way. Some were even hiding in bushes.

Was I in the wrong place? I walked closer to the gates to see if this was really the school I was supposed to be at.

"Excuse -"

"Watch where you're standing." "Quit pushing!"Random girls shoved me backwards,and I landed on my suitcase. Don't get mad. I can't hit a girl like this. Tone it down,I can do this.

"Hm,I thought this was Goode." I pondered. Where was I then if not in front of Goode?

"Are you stupid? It says _Goode._ As in the highschool? With _him_ in it?" A frustrated girl pointed at her picket sign with a guys face on it,putting it a little too close to my face. Her face became red after a couple seconds. I stared at it in wonder. Who was he?

It had heart shapes all around the dudes face. He had an elfish look to him with goggles on top of his curly hair. He had the type of smile like I should probably not trust him with fire. Or shiny objects. There was dirt,and smudges decorated across his face. Must be into fixing things.

Another girl with a pleased expression walked over. She towered over me with her heels,and scoffed," Of course he didn't recognize that face,but surely he'd know _my_ guys face." She slyly smiled and pointed at her poster proudly. It had a different guy on it.

This poster was huge from the way I saw it. Instead of just the face showing it was the guy in whole. He had skulls and hearts in different colors surrounding his pale face. He looked dangerous and yet sad. He wore an aviators jacket over his school uniform and his hair was "stylishly" messy. His name was on the bottom in bubbly letters.

"Ni-co...Nico?"I looked up at her,hoping I read the sign correctly."Did I get it right?" Her smile crumbled.

"Why are you here?" She asked,pulling her sign away from me. She held a scowl on her face when she asked me like I purposefully said the skull guys name wrong. Her heel was one step closer to stabbing me.

A white van with tinted windows idled towards the crowd. Everyone shifted from the gates to the van,squealing in excitement.

"It's him! Percy Jackson!"

I was shoved into the window. My face was like a window wiper just cleaning off the dirt.I couldn't move. I wonder what the person on the otherside of the window saw. Holy Hera- _focus._ I'm being smothered to a van,and all I could think of was _that?_ Gods I better tone it down if I want to survive.

Suddenly, the crowd wasn't so tight. "Coach Hedge is coming! Coach Hedge is coming!" Whatever that meant made the crowd of fans move quickly.

I pushed myself away and gathered my stuff,fixing my now wrinkled clothes. My poor suitcase had cracks all over. I didn't have time to think about it as girls all over started to run over my stuff.

"Hey!" I called out. "Stop running over my stuff!"

"Now you little maggots get off of my campus! Run you sparkly cupcakes! Does your mother know what you do !Hya! Bam!" The now little to no crowd dispersed and I saw two smaller gates on the sides open. I quickly gathered my stuff in fear of something else to happen,and ran for the gates.

"Ah,not so fast cupcake. Where do you think you're going on Coach Hedges territory?" I found the voice belonged to a short man with a large baseball bat standing in front of me. He pulled his cap lower,and poked my shoulder with his bat. "Well?" Oh crap. Stay calm.

I lowered my tone,scoffing," Can't you tell? I'm a guy." I blew my bangs out of my eyes,and slouched a little like my brother. Did I do it right?

He was quiet for a moment,and then BAM! He hit me on the head with his bat. He scolded,"You nimwit! Of course you're a guy. Why are you trying to walk through those gates on to _my_ territory?" He pointed at the smaller gates with his bat.

I rubbed my bumpy head. Okay,ouch. "I just transferred here."

He snarled,"Yeah right! I've heard that one. What do you have,huh? Cameras,speakers? Who paid you!" He started patting me down,but I moved back. I took out my transcript papers quickly,holding it out for him to see.

He smiled like he didn't believe me and yanked the papers out of my hands."You even have documents prepared,eh?" He read it over."Andrew Chase...?" Coach Hedge looked at me for once without squinting.

I nodded my head.

He looked a little dissapointed. I have a feeling he wanted to use his bat to play wack-a-mole with my head. For a short guy he was pretty intimidating.

He took the bull horn clipped to his pants,and put it to my ear with a smile."PASS!"

I rubbed my ears and took the papers from him. I walked through the smaller gates,answering back."Thank you,sir!"

What a relief. I thought my cover was blown.

The weather's pretty nice in Newyork. Every where I looked there was trees or something green,and the road leading to the school's parkinglot was clean. I assume everyone's still sleeping since I was the only one walking. Man,those girls must've been here before six. Wait;do those boys on the poster go to school here? There must be a lot of celebrities here. Holy cow- I need to focus.

The white van from the front of the gates passed by me with three girls suctioned to the top of it. I didn't know how to feel about it.

After all,this is an all boys school.

* * *

Authors note:

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading,and if you've guessed it,I'm basing this off of To the beautiful you . I seriously love that show in all versions. Yes,I changed it up a bit since Annabeth's not exactly like the main character. I originally had Piper and Jason set as the main characters,but...actually,I don't know. **

**I changed up some parts of the plot too,but I hope it doesn't bother you guys. You're the readers,so tell me what I need to improve on.:-)**

 **I own nothing, btw. The only thing I own is the idea of combining the two to make something awesome.**

 **Read,review,favorite and follow.**

 **~Love, BubblegumGenius**


	2. bad introduction

After a while,and a bit of getting lost, I found the main office.

I walked in,and everyone was busy doing something. The office was filled with teachers holding stacks of papers,juggling staplers or sitting in their office desks tapping away on their computer. It was surrounded with posted notes and calenders. The file cabinets were being opened,and closed frequently,and it was hard for me to keep focus on just one thing.

Suddenly, an old mad looking man with curly hair appeared in front of me. He wore a sophisticated gray sweater with a polk-a-dot bow tie." Why aren't you in your uniform?...you're a trouble maker aren't you? You little punk. What? You don't know the rules? How do you not know the rules? Stand up straight! Why break the rules on such an important day?" This guy was uptight,strict,and dillusional. He didn't let me have a say in the conversation,and he was the one asking questions. It was like talking to a statue.

"Are you some kind of transfer student?" Before he could say anything,I quickly blurted," Yes!"

He was quiet for once,and then he smiled." You should have told me that before!"He chuckled," Call me Mr. Terminus;I'm the vice principal. Carry on." He patted my shoulder and left.

Moments later a brunette haired lady came up to me. She had a kind smile,with wise old eyes," You're a transfer student,right?"

I nodded my head,"Yes."

She motioned me to follow her. She sat down in a desk with hoards of papers on each side of her. She looked up to me with a smile,"Did you bring your files?"

Again,I took the papers out from my backpack. I handed it to her. Gently she read through my papers in surprise,"Wow. You have quite the experience,Andrew." She flipped to another page."Third place in a four-hundred meter junior track and field competition."

I smiled," Yes..." It was a girls competition.

"First place runner up at the L.A. regionals..." She scanned through the last page.

"Yes..."That too was for girls.

She gingerly placed my papers on top of the stack of papers on her left. She looked up at me,and pursed her lips in a half way smile." You're good to go. I suggest wearing your uniform first though. You don't need me to give you a tour of the school,right?"

I shook my head,"no."

I had a locker combination given to me. I opened my own locker,and squished my luggage in the narrow space. What a relief. I didn't have to carry it everywhere.

All around me the walls were yellow,with the usual mirrors in the corner. All the lockers were in a pattern of blue,and red. The benches were taller,and it was clean. I didn't think a guys locker room would be clean. Although, the cologne and constant mirrors was a surprise.

I took a uniform off its hanger in my locker,and put it on. I wore black slacks,loafers,a white shirt,purple tie and a suit with the schools name encrusted in it. The only thing I had left on me that resembled a girl was the owl necklace my mom gave me.I looked in the mirror. Wow-I do look like a guy. Kind of a bummer since some girls need special effects. All I needed was a wrap around the chest and a haircut.

"Okay,Annabeth Chase is now Andrew Chase. I can do this...for Percy Jackson." I smiled at myself. For Percy.

I was in front of my home room.

The door flung open,and a bunch of wild anima-boys. Boys flew past me playing tag. The noise seemed to be coming from my homeroom class. I exhaled,fixing my suit. Are all boys schools like this?

When I entered,no one stopped to see who I was. Don't let this crack you Annabeth,I can do this. Why on earth do I keep doubting myself? I've conquered harder things. This shouldn't be trouble.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten. I've got this.

I stepped in the middle,and front of the class with a smile. None bothered paying attention to me. They were all roudy. A couple guys were wrestling on one side,a bunch of meat-heads were just talking,and half of them were eating in the classroom.

"Hi,I'm Andrew Chase and I just moved here..." I looked around. A boy with blonde hair eating an apple showed somewhat attention towards me. "I uhh, I hope we could soon get to know eachother this school year."

"Sit down,newbie!" Some one shouted from the a banana peel hit me,I ducked. I looked back at it,and gulped. What? Who does that? The banana bits were all over Alexander the great.

I faced the laughing students,and realized I wore my nervousness on my sleeves.

"Nice reflexes,scrawny!" _Splat!_ A sandwich flew past me,sticking to the white board behind me. What in hades is going on?

"Hey,dude..." The boy with the apple motioned towards the empty seat next to the window. Quickly I sat down with relief spreading through me. I placed my backpack under me.

"Thank you." I said,turning towards him.

He looked forward,eating his apple and shrugged,"Don't mention it."

I finally took in what the class looks like. It was like a high school study hall,but smaller. The walls were blue,and had posters hanging everywhere with Greek,and Latin phrases. The windows were huge in width,and sat next to a bookshelf full of literature books. The desks were occupied with bags,food,home work,and more food. How much do these boys eat? In front of the room on top of the white board was a dark poster with the words in white.

"Ab...antiquo..."I squinted at the poster. Did I read that right? I know that phrase. Isn't that-

" _Ab antiquo-_ from the ancient." The blonde boy finished my thought. He faced me,and smiled sweetly."Mr. Brunner uses the poster as a way to tell people ahead of time he's old school. My name's Luke Castellan by the way."

I stared at him in awe.

He had a models face with a scar over his eye. Perfect cheek bones,chiseled chin,tan,pretty eyes,toned,tall...he looked like a prince in his uniform instead of some shape like me. Now that I think about it,he looks familiar.

I lowered my tone to a guys," Have we met?"

He put on a lazy smile; it looked like a smirk."Nah. You've probably seen me on _Kronos time_ magazine." He picked up the magazine under his elbow,and pointed at it. He was on the cover with the exact same smile,but the magazine had touch ups to his scar.

I stared at him cluelessly.

He raised a brow at me. He suggested,"Aphrodites chocolate commercials? Mmm...How about Hermes shoe commercials? My dad owns the brand..." Luke trailed off,probably thinking I knew what he was talking about.

I sorta felt bad for not knowing. People must look down at me in shame,but I wasn't the type to be,"up to date",with things,especially with trends. Gods,I don't even own a phone.

He scoffed playfully," You,my friend,need to be educated. I'll show youthe rules,and whatnots to this school. Got it?" He pretended to be serious. I mentally took note of Lukes kindness. And ego. He's probably the only friend I'll make in this school.

I nodded my head.

"Hey,Andrew." Someone hollered.A tall and lanky boy sat on top of the desk behind me. He rested his left foot on the back of my chair.

Immediately I didn't like him. His uniform was too baggy on him. He had an aura to him that spelled out _danger._ Or maybe _punch me._ He wasn't scary looking. In fact,he was sorta like a scarecrow compared to Luke,and other boys in this school.

He was playing with a beat-up stuffed lion. He kept his eye on the toy as he juggled it in the air." As you noticed,our school isn't like other schools." Some of the other guys paid attention to the conversation. I noticed some of them rolled their eyes,or tried holding in their laughter. His thin lips curved into a slick smirk.

" We have initiations."

"Initiations?" I asked. Luke gave the stink eye to the scrawny kid. He held the apple core like he was about to throw it.

" _Does_ he have to,Octavian? Where does it say we all need to do this?" Luke said it in a way that showed he wasn't going to put up with it. Whatever "it" is.

Octavian snarled," Yeah,he does actually."

"What's the initiation?" I said,not showing any fear in front of this guy. He had two other guys in the back of him. Body guards? I can take 'em. Maybe not.

He stopped juggling the lion,glancing at me like I was _lucky_ to even have him talk to me. Then he came closer to my face,but I moved my head back. Weirdo. He studied my face then moved back to his slouching position.

"You'll love it." He wickedly smiled.

* * *

Authors note:

 **Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading,and reviewing. I know what you might be thinking: Where's Percy?**

 **He'll be in the next chapter.(Or future chapter)**

 **I was thinking about Luke,and yeah. He was pretty mean to Percy,but Annabeth? Not so much. So Luke's going to be pretty protective over Annabeth in this story...er...Andrew.**

 **Hehe I'M EVIL. I'm not going to tell you why,but you might not like what I'm going to do to Annabeth in a future chapter. Remember my plot twists? Booyah.**

 **By the way,Hana kimi in both versions are awesome. You should _definitely_ watch it,and if you don't watch genderbender dramas like that,there's a bunch of awesome stuff out there.**

 **Anyways,**

 **read,review,favorite and follow.**

 **-love BubblegumGenius.**


	3. Miss O'Leary

There's a dog-scary one the dorms are raising behind the buildings. It gnaws at every guy that comes near except for its owner. I have to fetch its play toy kept in its dog house in order for the guys to like me. A specific toy,one cleaner than the others.

"Bring it back on time and we'll leave you alone. "

"What if I don't bring it back?"

"Then you're dead." He shoved me out of my seat." Go get that toy."

Here I am. Standing ten feet away from a dog house. It was decorated with half eaten signs. The bite marks varied in size on the signs,but I was told there was only one dog. Oh...poor dog. I knew they didn't clean much of the property. If the dog bites all boys,and the near it,would they really clean the place? Highly unlikely for the-..wait...

"Where's the dog?" I looked up and down the rows of bushes,and all I found was chewed up-well,actually there was a lot of weird things chewed up between the bushes,but no dog.

"He ain't gonna make it in time,Octavion." Someone sneered."He's probably already eaten alive by Miss O'leary. Stupid dog must've eaten up those books by now."

I looked up and sure enough my classrooms window was open on the third floor. So it's books I'm looking for. Schist,time's not on my side.

I sprinted for the dog house,rolling up my pants and shirt to not get dirty. I got on all fours and started climbing.

Suddenly,large claws almost sank into my shirt. I was too late to see the glowing red eyes pop open.I got out quickly,fumbling to guard my face for protection,still on the soil. I felt its paws pushing on my uniform.

"Look,new kid met the pet! See?What'd I tell ya' numbah Eight-he ain't gonna last. No blessin' for him,eh?." The same voice said.

"My name isn't Eight, _commoner._ And don't touch me. We aren't friends."

For a second,I peeked my head up at the barking dog. The dog I assume is Miss O'leary. She took the chance to tackle me down,holdng me down with surprising friendly licks to the face and slobber residue. I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

She was a huge mastiff. Her fur was black,which makes sense why I didn't see her in the shadows. Her eyes glowed red,and she had a bronze collar on her with her name tacked on it. She was like that cartoon Clifford,but smaller. Possibly more muscular. She kinda looked like a hellhound to some reason.

With her wet nose,she nudged me on my shoulder towards her dog house. I got up,dusting myself off. She brought back a heavy looking toy. It seemed like a small,yet heavy, metal scrap shaped as a disc. I picked it up noticing a signature on the toy.

"Beckendorf?" My question received a loud bark like she said yes. She wagged her tail and drooped her head to the side;tail wiggling in anticipation.

I threw it far,and she ran after it. With my chance I crawled in and snatched up a leather book,crawling out as quickly as I could. A guy named Beckendorf must be the dogs owner. Judging by the craftsmanship,that toy's authentic made by a heavy hand. A hand I don't want to meet anytime soon.

"Where'd that newbie go? Hey, Agrius,go look for him. Luke wants him alive."

"Why should I go look for him?"

"Look for him or your Oreo brother-"

"Yeah yeah,I'm gettin' that kid." Agrius slammed the door behind him.

"Miss O'Leary!" From the corner of the building someone was calling out for the dog. She came back with the toy and dropped it by my feet. She barked loudly in glee.

"Miss O'Leary!" The yelling figure was closer now. Definitely a dude.

I rubbed the back of her ear,shushing her. She moved her head a little closer to my hand so I could massage the wrinkles on her forehead. She slowly closed her eyes.

I whispered nervously,"Be a good dog. Don't follow me." She bobbled her head up and down with a lopsided smile as if she understood exactly what I was saying. She was just enjoying the massage.

With a sprint, I ran for the entrance door,ignoring O'Leary scratching on the glass door,counting the rooms as I go.

When I entered the homeroom,everyone stopped. And then they stared. They stared at me as a corpse with a wild grin holding a heavy leather book above my head.

Luke looked up and smiled widely at me. He gave a look that said a thousand words of faith in me.

I walked up to Octavions desk in the back of the class,and tossed the book at Octavions' feet. I want him to seem as though he's bowing before me. His buddies shoved eachother,pointing at the book.

"Shut up!" His face already morphed into irritating shock. He stumbled on words,but sadly didn't pick the book up. I left him to his own demise,sitting right back in my seat as the bell rang.

A gruffy old man wheeled himself in class. He cleared his throat,"Good morning."

Like angels from above,they replied with a good morning. He wheeled to the poster of Alexander the great and chuckled. He pointed at the banana peel on the whiteboard and sighed," You missed a spot,Travis."

Travis,I assumed,mumbled an apology from the back. I stole a look at him after he spoke,but here's the thing: Where the voice came from was either the curly haired boy on the left or his twin on the right. Also curly hair.

On the left the boys smile crept up. The boy on the right noticed me. He smiled with his eyes closed,letting his head tilt to the back of the room. I swung my head to the front.

"Andrew Chase?"

I raised my hand."Here,sir." He beckoned me to come forward. I slid out of my desk and stepped about a couple feet from my desk. The teacher greeted me with an old,sad look.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"It seems you have been seated in the wrong seat." He looked through the attendance sheet." I have to seat you in the back row. Agrius? Agrius? Oh,seems he's not here."

"He's absent." Someone snorted. One of the goons-a kid with an eye patch-called it out. He sat in front of Octavion,in the back of the brothers.

"Thank you; Andrew,nice to meet you. Sit in the back corner."

I picked up my backpack,trudging as I say goodbye to my new friend. I slumped in my chair,blowing the hair out of my face impatiently.

I felt a poke to my ribs. I looked to my right,and the guy I sit next to was nervous. He stared at me. I mouthed the word _what?_

Shaking,biting through his teeth I figured he was saying, _Skinny boss dude wants your attention. Please give it to him or I die._

With reason,I looked towards the blonde. The teacher started teaching. Octavion held the book up,pointing at it with his face in irritation and the _what is this?_ Look. I shrugged.

He flung the book at the top shelf of the book shelf next to me,making the antique weapons and books crash to the floor. I picked things up quickly,but it was too late.

"Andrew?" The low voice from my teacher asked. He sounded curious to know what happend.

I looked up from the crouching position I was in. He studied me for a second, then looked towards the right of me."Grover,is it too much to ask you to help Andrew?"

Grovers eyes went wide as he stuttered on his words,already out of his desk to join me. He seemed to have difficulties walking by the awkward movement and groaning."N-No -"

"Grover,sit down!" A voice came from the door. Students started hollering,calling out at the late comer. With a relief look,Grover sat down. He mumbled an apology.

A hand delicately picked up the two antique swords. He faced the bookshelf,talking to me." Next time you screw up,don't get my friend involved with _your_ screw up."

" _I_ didn't do this." I growled. I pushed the books back into place,picking up the leather book that was thrown.

"Butch."

"Here."

"Connor?"

"Alive."

"Travis?"

"Drop dead _gorgeous."_

"Chris,the bandana."

"Oh,sorry Mr."

The list went on and on. I placed the book next to my foot. The guy infront of me decided to sit down in his seat. I followed suit after. My ears perked up at my name.

"Andrew."

"Here." I called out.

"Perseus?"

"Thank you sir for using my name,but will you please call me Percy?" I looked at the boy with the voice. I must be wrong.

" Oh Percy. " The teacher laughed. It felt like they were friends,rather than teacher and student."Percy Jackson,is that what you'd like to be called? Say hello to our new student in the back. It seems he is your new roommate."

He turned and waved at me. He waved _at_ me.I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Percy Jackson?!"


	4. Random strangers

Lunch was a disaster,but I was the one standing out.

Bathrooms? Not meant for me. I'll wade it out 'till every single guy's out of the bathroom. Were these the only bathrooms the school had? Crud.

"Hey!" A hand latched onto my shoulders with a smiling Luke coming after.

"Hey," I said,"What do we do after school's done?" I rolled my suitcase to a halt. He did the same,though he was laughing.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"No...it's just," He choked on his laugh,"your suitcase. I didn't think you're the type to like-"

"Oh my gods," I picked up my bras from the floor,and shoved it in my suitcase. He kept laughing.

"It seems you've got a girl back home,Chase." Luke said. He didn't think it was mine. Good.

"Yeah,okay. You got me. Luke,can you tell me the answer?" I kneeled next to my suitcase and pulled out a shirt to tie the sides together. I stood up,and we both started walking to the dorms.

"You go to the club you got your scholarship from,and practice on the coaches schedule. Mine's Soccer,and since you're bunking with a swimming _deity_ you're either a swimmer,soccer player,or track star. Which one are you?"

Swimming _deity._ I hope he's a little less power housed in the head. I've looked up to him for so long."Track. I'm a sprinter."

"Really? Good,we need you for our special events coming up soon." He looked at me,"Don't ask. It'll be fun."

We entered the dorm buildings and the interior was like a five-star hotel. Five-star hotel for a highschool. Still,I was impressed.

"This is our living room. We share it with the _other_ dorms."

There was leather chairs next to eachother in a big circle with openings every three couches. On the side with the biggest opening was a huge flat-screen connected to the wall. It sat on a wooden shelf full of food and magazines. The floor was carpet until it touched the marble counters. The counters had red fancy turning chairs with the lights dangling from the ceiling,and there was a gold fish bowl sitting in the center.

"Do you like it?" He asked. I shook my head.

"So...is the dorms all connected?"

"Yeah,pretty much. In dorm one,we have the elegant girlies. Figure skating,gymnastics, and sword fighting." He pointed to a dark hallway on one side of the room.

"Dorm two's us. We get the bigger dorm,because well,we're awesome." He pointed to the otherside of the room with a different hallway that had lights on.

"And the third one's theater,taekwondo,and...I forgot the last one,but that's not important. They're all enemies. Ready to go to our dorms?" He asked,already walking to the lit hallway.

I followed.

"I'm in room thirty-two-twenty-four. You're...right here. Two doors down from mine. Look,someone's inside."The room door was open. I kicked my stuff inside,and Luke came in too.

"Wow. It must pay off to be an Olympic celebrity. You get to live in here." He looked around with his hands,touching stuff.

"As I recall,you're a celebrity too." I pointed out.

The room was huge,even for a school like this. There was a small up stairs with a comfortable living space with a window facing the grass fields,and a drawer with a lamp. Connected to the upstairs was a small staircase leading down. The bed downstairs was king size,and there was a small desk under the case. Next to the wall was a working desk with a laptop,and there was a bathroom next to it. It made a flushing noise.

"Hey,Andrew,I gotta get to practice. Don't forget you have practice sometime too." He left.

I pulled my suitcase to the side of the stairs. The bathroom door opened,and surprisingly,it wasn't my roommate.

"Ah,who are you?" He asked. It was a guy I've seen before,but I couldn't recall his name. He didn't have his uniform on.

"I live here. Who are _you?_ " I asked. I was upstairs now,with my suit case on the floor.

"Oh,so you're the roommate? Hmm,I thought he asked for a room to himself." He shrugged,taking out a mint from his belt...pocket...thing."You want one?" He offered.

I shrugged,"Sure." He gave me one through the railing of my floor,and I sucked on the mint while he talked.

He sat on the beanbag on the middle of the floor."So...how're you doing?"

"Fine,I guess." I refolded my clothes and put it in the drawers.

"Good. That's the spirit! Hey,do you know where a big guy with a buzz cut's at? I'm trynna hide,and well...y'know...this is usually my hide out." He concluded.

"No,I didn't see anyone."

"You're not much of a talker,are you?" He asked.

"I am. Just a little busy." I placed a picture of myself with my mom standing in front of the library we used to go to. I was smiling more in those days.

" _Leo_ _Valdez._ " A pale,skinny guy stomped through the room without knocking. He seemed angry. He grabbed Leo's shirt,and pulled him up to his feet. He growled," _What did you do to my-"_

Leo pointed to me with a nervous grin,"-Before you kill me,we have a guest." The pale guy in black looked up to my direction. He didn't seem in the mood for greetings,and went back to killing Leo.

"What did you do with my _ring._ "

"That was yours?" Leo looked up at me as if I was in the situation."Wrong person,you should've told me this guy was coming."

"Answer my question." He half shouted,demanding.

"I'm borrowing it." He said,as if that was the obvious answer." My goldfish needed it for a date. Saw a pretty marble,and guess what he asked her out! Can you believe it?"

"Goldfish-"he gasped. The boy let Leo go,and rushed out the room.

Leo went out the door,as well. He popped his head in,"Nice to meet you.",and left.

I stayed in my room,and pulled out my laptop. It was time to tell my brother I made it to school in one piece.

* * *

A/N: hope you liked it! Sorry Percy wasn't in this,but I hope Leo and Nico's appearance made up for it. Sorry for not updating,but I'll update soon! I'm not too good with keeping a schedule.

I love you all,and thank you for everything! Review and tell me what you think.:)

 _Love,BubblegumGenius_


	5. Allergic to water

_Dear...home._

 _How is it back home? I'm doing great,and I made friends! I told you I'd be fine in an all girls school. They have big fountains and stuff. Is California calling you to work again? I bet without me to disrupt you you already have lines of customers waiting on your signal. I have to go. Training awaits,and I'm doing fine for my first day!_

 _-Love Annabeth_

* * *

I closed my laptop.

Suddenly I was pulled off my bed by the wrist. It was Luke.

"If you don't want to die,make sure you get to swim class." He explained as I was dragged out of my room. He had a tight grip,and I pulled my hand back.

"Swim class? There was nothing on my transcripts that said I had to take-"

"It's a requirement." He cut off,"And you're on the schedule for right now."

I hadn't noticed before he had goggles dangling around his neck. He didn't have his backpack or books either. He took a sharp turn around the corner and I almost hit the wall trying to do what he did. We walked outside,cutting through the grass fields.

"Hey,"I called out,"why didn't you just tell me this when you were in my room a couple minutes ago?"

"If I remembered I would have told you." He said.

We entered the locker room.

"Coach Hedge-not the best person to mess with." Luke said in a serious tone. He took off his shirt. It was hard to not stare at...certain areas and people. The boys were walking in and out with shirts off and only a towel on their bodies. Tiny white towels.

I looked around and the once clean locker room looked like a dump. The whole place also reeked of some profound gas from the bathrooms,and the air was foggy with steam pouring over our heads. The boys that were wet didn't have shirts on.

"Are we not allowed to wear shirts in the pool?"

"Coach Hedge is an Olympic coach. No way is he gonna let us wear cotton in his pool. Well,hurry up and change. Do you not have a swimsuit?" He asked. He was having trouble opening his locker.

"No swimsuit." I said."I'll sit out for this one."

I headed for the door,keeping my head high.

"Here,I have one you can use. It's an old one that I never got to use my freshman year." One of the twins from homeroom offered. He was tall with noticeable curly brown hair and a twitchy smile. He was lean and only wore a swimtrunk with flame patterns.

I rubbed my neck,trying to come up with a lie."I'm sorry man. The truth is I'm allergic to chlorine." Mentally I cringed.

Luke laughed,"That's a new one. Sorry. Tell coa-" Luke stumbled back from his locker,forcefully hitting his back on the locker behind him. One girl tumbled out with two others in the back. She seemed to unintentionally hold onto Lukes shoulders. She looked back,and slowly at Luke.

There was a sudden change in her eyes from getting caught to treasure. She wore the identical red uniform the two shorter ones from behind wore,but she had glasses and a camera in hand. And then I remembered.

"You're the girls from this morning."I pointed out."The ones sticking on the roof."

Luke looked at her with horror.

In a flash she took her camera and clicked it rapidly,shoving herself off for a mad dash as she continuously took photos of everything and everyone. The other two brought out their cameras. One took a picture of me,and the other had her flash on,clicking a couple shots of Luke. He rubbed his eyes in a daze,pushing his back against the lockers.

Luke shouted,"They got a picture of me!"

"They did?" A burly big guy with a scowl face asked. Luke nodded his head,and the big guy ran after,Luke going too. Without pants.

I looked over at the curly haired boy," Why are they chasing them?"

He slammed his locker door shut,"This is a school of celebrities. It's never boring here. You see,me and my brother,Connor-we're rich. Luke? He's got billions of devoted girl fans. That one guy... _Percy Jackson._ This school was practically begging for him to come here."

"What does that mean?" I asked,sitting on a part of the bench not being used. The boy sat on top of a pile of clothes I avoided,double checking everything.

He rolled his eyes,"It means there's girls. Really crazy fricking girls willing to do anything to catch glimpses of us in our natural habitat. Y'know the grazing of food,naps,looking and socializing,whatever we do."

"What's the worst that can happen?"

He looked at me in the eye with a serious expression,"A girl could be under our noses."

"And if there was?"

"Let's just say life won't be the same. For her especially."

We ended the conversation there and made way to practice.

The pool area was behind the gym.

"You can't swim because of what?" Coach asked. It was the same one from this morning. He still seems a little crazy. I was sitting as I watched the others finish their last round of swimming.

"I'm not too well to swim. I'll get you the doctors note." I said.

He took out his clipboard and wrote something down. He had the pen cap in his mouth."You better or you run."

Instead of going into the locker room,I waited outside for Luke. He had a soccer uniform on as well as a white towel drying his hair."Is it practice now?"

"For me it is. Schedules change to meet teachers needs." He slowed his steps,"Which is better than meeting students needs. Gods forbid we'd have a zoo by now."

"How many clubs are there?" I asked.

We walked along the side walk."A lot. You don't have to be in it."

"Does Percy go to a club?" I asked,crossing my fingers.

He rubbed his head some more and bit his lower lip. He looked at me with an incredulous look and back to looking to the front."Percy has private lessons."

"Oh."I sighed,"Why?"

"He's _the_ celebrity at this school for our generation. He's royalty." Luke spat the last sentence in disgust. It have me the impression they don't get along.

"Explain."

"Last generation there was a guy who was famous. Adonis?" He asked. It was more to double check than really asking.

I nodded my head.

"He was the star five years ago. I'll admit,pretty boy's got some instinct skills."Luke smirked,"But we have competitors,and more business going through our veins. We're better than any other schools competing against us."

I nodded my head.

We made it to the dorms and went our seperate ways. I reeked,noticing the smell myself. I decided to take a shower. The james were hard to take it off at first,but I managed. I took twenty minutes. Whole room to myself. I finished,putting the wrap on.

"It's _you."_ I turned around. _Percy Jackson._

"H...hi. I'm your new roomm-"

" _Out. Now."_ He demmanded. He pointed at the door incredulously,not really caring to see my face. He seemed rather flustered and impatient at the same time.

"I live here too."I responded,going upstairs and throwing my stuff in my drawers. I picked up the heavy leather book."And if I recall,we _share_ the room."

 _"_ I don't share." He stayed flatly."It's a mistake. I'll fix it tommorow,but for now, get out."

I looked out the window. It was already dark by seven.

" _No."_

And then I was in the hallway.


End file.
